


Pay for rent

by Rocketmancos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Dom Harry Hart, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, Power Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: Eggsy was only 19 when he got into the business. Now he didn’t choose to do it... necessarily. It was offered. Dean has been in their lives for quite a bit, and Eggsy’s mother Michelle was pregnant with the damn bastard’s kid. Deep down, both Michelle and Eggsy knew that the drunkard wouldn’t be of much help financially.





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was only 19 when he got into the business. Now he didn’t choose to do it... necessarily. It was offered. Dean has been in their lives for quite a bit, and Eggsy’s mother Michelle was pregnant with the damn bastard’s kid. Deep down, both Michelle and Eggsy knew that the drunkard wouldn’t be of much help financially. Why would he when he could spend the lot of his paycheck buying beer instead of household amenities and food? Michelle was working two full-time jobs, but being 3 months pregnant didn’t set well with either of her bosses. She would have to take maternity leave sooner or later, which meant less money for the family.

Eggsy would have gotten a regular job, yes. But there were two reasons that he didn’t.

One, there weren’t a lot of jobs offered around his parts.

And two, they wouldn’t pay as well.

With doing what he was doing now, he got to choose his rates. His clients, and how far everything got. Lucky for him, he was pretty. A pretty boy with a pretty body (thank fuck for his mum putting him in gymnastics).

Now here he was, 23, still going strong. He knew the ins and outs of this job. He could put on a different persona depending on the type of man he wanted to pick up. He could be a gentleman in a fitted suit, a ‘street pleb’ in expensive street wear, or anything in between.

Eggsy leaned back against a street post. It was almost 10pm. Prime hours for picking up posh gentleman who needed to loosen up after a hard days work, or some sad bloke who got stood up on a tinder or grinder date. Whoever he chose to go with tonight though, that was his choice.

He could always pick out the men who were into rent boys. 

So there he leaned, dressed in a business casual outfit. Fitted slacks that brought out his ass in every good way, a tucked in white button up, and a loose tie. He had on a pair of nice dress shoes (oxfords, as the shop told him) as well, just for an added touch. He had his arms crossed around his chest, and he leaned his head back with a sigh.

————

Harry Hart, Kingsman tailor. He had his life set out for him. He was paid well, and did his job very well. 

He didn’t have many people in his life, save for his best friend (and coworker) Merlin. The guy was a genius, and Harry didn’t know why he was working as the Kingsman treasurer. He had so much potential.

Now Harry wasn’t usually one to pick up rentboys. Hell, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. That was until one night, they were closing up shop. It was around 9pm, the two having chosen to loiter around and have a few scotches to wind down. Harry had one, whilst his best friend had quite a bit more.

“You should get yourself a lad.” Merlin slurred, finishing off his fifth drink. Harry reached forward to take the glass away from him.

“I don’t have time for a relationship, Merlin. I’m a busy man.” He retorted, standing up to set the scotch a fair distance away from the bald man.

“Then get yerself a rentboy! You’ve got the damn cash for it, and if I’m honest? You’re a bit of a prick when you’re sexually frustrated.” A grin came to Merlin’s lips as these words escaped.

Harry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “I am /not/ ‘sexually frustrated’ Merlin. How in god’s name would you know if I was?” Harry turned to look at his friend, an eyebrow quirked.

“We’ve been best friends for 10 years lad, you’ve been single for most of ‘em; if not all. You need to get some dick or so help me I’ll give it to you mysel—“ 

Harry placed the scotch down with a loud thud. It cut Merlin off.

“No need for that, Merlin.” He was facing away from the Scottish man, hiding his blush. Not that Merlin would notice very well with how bloody drunk he was. 

“I’ll pay for it.” Merlin blurted out. 

“What?”

“I’ll pay fer you to get a rentboy. One night, don’t care how much. Find yerself a good one though yeah?”

Harry paused. Why was he so insistent on Harry paying someone for sex?

“... Fine.” 

“Wait really?” Merlin sat up.

“Yes really! Now give me the cash before I change my bloody mind.”

And with that, Harry walked out of the Kingsman tailor shop with Merlin’s wallet and no idea what he had gotten himself into.

———

Eggsy watched as each person passed, but no one in particular caught his eye. Each one that was a potential client was either a gross old man, or looked like they would kill Eggsy. 

The young boy glanced at his watch, and just as he was about to give up and call it a night, he saw an older gentleman. This man perked his interest, and Eggsy pushed himself off of the pole and strolled him way next to the man.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and smiled up at the man.

“You lookin’ for a bit of fun?” His London accent was as thick as ever.

Harry glanced down at the young boy, almost startled. Did rentboys just seem you out or something?

“Ah, well.. That depends…” Harry stopped in his tracks, and looked Eggsy up and down. Eggsy did the same to him.

“You’s well fit, aren’t ya?” Eggsy hummed. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry’s chest.

This caused the older male’s breath to catch, and he reached out to take the young boy’s hand. 

“I try, my boy.” Harry glanced across the street. “Shall we get something to drink first? My treat.” Harry was referring to the twenty four hour coffee shop across the way.

Eggsy furrowed his brows and glanced at the store. “You.. Wanna buy me coffee?” He asked, before shrugging. “If that’s what you’re into, bruv, I ain’t complainin’. Sure. Could use some.”

Eggsy reached out and took the older man’s hand in his, before making his way towards the empty shop.

Once they were inside and settled in a booth, Eggsy slouched in his seat across from the gentleman.

“I ain’t even gotten your name.” He said, looking at the man suspiciously. 

“Harry.. Harry Hart.” He said simply, before reaching over to shake the young male’s hand.

Eggsy looked at the hand in front of him, before taking it and shaking. “Eggsy.”

“Eggsy?”

“Get that a lot, yeah. Eggsy.”

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that came onto his lips, and Eggsy could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He cleared his throat and glanced to the side.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he getting so flustered?

“Well, Eggsy. What kind of coffee do you fancy? Or would you prefer tea instead?” Harry asked, pulling his hand back. Why had he lingered so long, he didn’t know. 

“Uhh.. I don’t mind, really. Surprise me?” Eggsy looked at Harry with those bright emerald eyes, and the older man knew he was done for.

“Of course, darling boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee shop is small and homey. The smell of overly priced coffee and tea fills the air. The tired waitress greeted the two men as they entered with the ring of a bell attached to the door.

As Harry goes to order their coffee, Eggsy can’t help but stare at how damn fit this bloke was. What would this man be doing that made him such eye candy? And why the hell was he out looking for a boy to mess around with? Surely he could get one of his own without paying for it. Hell, if Eggsy didn’t need the cash he’d /happily/ submit to this bloke for free. 

Lost in thought, Eggsy barely noticed Harry returning with two mugs of steaming liquid. Setting the lighter of the two in front of Eggsy, Harry spoke again.

“You didn’t strike me as someone who’d fancy his coffee black, so I opted for something better suited for a sweet tooth.” 

Taking the warm mug in his hands, Eggsy wasn’t subtle about checking the gorgeous man out. “You don’t look like one of them blokes who goes out for a boy every night.” Eggsy commented, blowing on his coffee before slowly sipping at it.

“Wouldn’t say I am.”

“What got ‘ya to change ‘ya mind? Frustrated? Don’t think you’d have a hard time finding a hookup. You’s well fit mate.” Eggsy has this flare in his eyes; he was excited. 

Harry took a sip of his black coffee, stirring in half a packet of sugar.

“‘Frustrated’ is a way to put it I suppose. My line of work keeps me too busy for relationships. I don’t talk to enough people for a hookup to be of some convinence.” Harry looked the boy up and down. He had to be twenty years his junior at least.

“I see. Guess we should talk prices, yeah? What’ya lookin’ for?”

“What have you got to offer, darling boy?”

Eggsy could feel his throat close up at the pet name; why was he so vulnerable to it? If any other client had called him ‘darling boy’ he’d have decked the bloke without a second thought. But with Harry it made his heart flutter and his cock twitch.

This was going to be fun.

“Prices are kinda high, bruv. Blowjob is £100. If ‘ya wanna fuck me, it’ll be £600. Want me to stay the night? £1000.” He said this as if it were routine; it was at this point. Nearly no one ever went past a blowjob, let alone having him stay the night.

Harry pondered for a moment. Eggsy took the silence to go into more detail. 

“I’ll shower with ‘ya. Basically anythin’ you want. We’ll talk limits once we’re back at your place, but basics are pretty simple. Nothin’ nasty.” Eggsy sipped his coffee and kept his eyes on Harry. The waitress was in the back and they were the only two in the café.

Harry kept his gaze on Eggsy the whole time. “Perhaps I’ll endulge in a full night, then. It would be my pleasure to wake up to a gorgeous face like yours in the morning.” Harry said this with a flirty look on his face that could make any boy melt; even Eggsy. 

“Me stayin’ the night? You know that’s £1000, yeah? Costs extra if ya wanna do anything weird.” Eggsy looked at the man cautiously. No ones ever taken him up on the last option, they usually complained about the price and opted for the blowjob. This bloke was full ready to take Eggsy up on his most expensive offer, and the rentboy wouldn’t complain. Spending the night with someone as fit as him couldn’t end awfully.

“Cool, full night. I take my payments upfront, no refunds. If ya creep me out too much I’ll leave. If I really like you, we’ll see.” Eggsy finished his coffee, shifting slightly to give his weirdly hard cock some room to breathe. Curse these tight pants. Even Harry would be able to tell he was excited.

“Perfect, my boy. Ready when you are.” He pulled out his wallet (or Merlin’s, but Eggsy didn’t need to know that) and pulled out the cash plus some. Eggsy took it and began counting, and Harry raised a hand when he offered the extra £500 back. “Keep it, lovely. Think of it as payment for your time here. Shall we go?” 

Harry stood and offered his arm. He could tell by the awestruck face Eggsy had on that he’d never been treated quite like this before. “Please, my boy. As beautiful as you are to look at fully clothed, I’d really love to see how you look sprawled out on my bed.” 

Eggsy felt his breath catch in his throat once more, and he silently stood up and took the gentleman’s arm. How could he say something so obsurd in such a posh tone? He still sounded gentlemanly.

“Lead the way then, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again this is non beta’d, sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this on my flight back from Arizona (ACE Comic Con baby) so it’s shitty lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW sorry this took me literally 6 months to update BUT IM BACK BABY  
> Let me know what y'all think! I might also be looking for a co-creator at some point so... Let me know if any of you would be interested in that!

Walking outside arm in arm into the cold London air was weirdly intimate for both of the men. Eggsy was dressed like a gimp, tight clothes that weren’t doing any justice in hiding just how turned on he’d gotten just from talking to the bloke. Oh the things he’d let Harry do to him were beyond his typical payroll, but he’d bend his rules for this man.

Harry hailed a cab, and that’s when Eggsy’s eyes travelled to his left hand. The bloke wasn’t married, which was a pleasant surprise to him.

“No misses?” Eggsy inquired.

“No. I don’t typically… How do you put it... ‘Swing for that team’.” Harry replied, stepping forward to open the door for the boy.

“Noted.”

Eggsy unlinked his arm and slid into the cab. Buckling up, he listened to the address Harry had told the driver. For his own safety, he quickly sent the address as a text to his best friend, Roxy. He didn’t at all try to hide it; if the bloke got upset, Eggay would immediately leave the cab and go home. He didn’t trust anyone who got upset about Eggsy taking precautions.

With a sly grin, Eggsy let his gaze linger over towards Harry. This wasn’t his usual type, he seemed too put together. Too… Genuine. What kind a man takes a bloody /rent boy/ out on a date before shagging him?

Not that Eggsy was complaining. He quite liked being pampered.

And getting paid for it.

“You said yous was a tailor, right? Like for them fancy suits you got?” Eggsy was making small talk…

Why was he making small talk? He /never/ made small talk.

“Yes, Kingsman tailor shop. On Savile Road. Been working there for quite some years now.”

“So yous good at it, then?” Eggsy inquired.

“I guess you could say so.”

“Humble, are we? Makes me wonder what yous like when we’re alone.” Eggsy purred, but stayed put in his seat. He was testing the waters to see just what kind of boy Harry fancied.

Not too much longer into the ride and they had arrived. Eggsy was expecting a flat, but they were greeted by a whole ass house. Damn, the bloke seemed loaded.

Harry opened the door for Eggsy, and the boy took the chance to slide out and stand next to Harry as he paid the cab fare. After that, Harry placed a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and lead him inside.

Keeping to himself a bit, Eggsy quietly admired the house. This was a lot better than his dirty old flat, that was for sure. Who woulda’ thought a tailor could make this much money? Maybe Eggsy oughta’ use his charm to find himself a job like that.

If only it were that easy.

“Shall I show you the guest bedroom? You can sleep there if you choose to do so.”

Eggsy raised a brow. “On my own? Bruv, yous payin’ for my service. I’m doin’ whatever you want me to.”

That came out a lot more desperate and interested than he’d intended.

“Why yes, my apologies. Think of it as a safe haven, if you need some alone time.” Harry offered in counter to Eggsy’s statement.

“Look. I ain’t here for some weird domestic kink shit. I ain’t your husband. You wanna shag? Then take me up to your room, tell me what kind of boy you want me to be, and lets get on with it yeah?” Eggsy sighed out in slight frustration.

He’d like to say he had no time for games like this, but Harry was paying for a full night. So he did, in fact, have time.

Without another word, Harry took a step forward and reached towards Eggsy to pull him close. Harry grabbed him by his arse to get full grip and pull the boy against his body.

“You’re gorgeous, my boy.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s jaw.

“Mhm… Tell me more in bed?” Eggsy purred, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders.

Harry picked the boy up, which caused Eggsy to wrap his thick thighs around the man’s slim waist. Harry kissed at Eggsy’s neck the whole way up, before laying him down on the plush king sized mattress like the prince he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been sitting in my google docs for months and I just now decided to post it. There is no beta in this; my apologies!


End file.
